hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Carpentry
Carpentry is one of the Production skills in HKO. There are various crafting-guides for carpentry which can be learned in order to create components, paint and furniture. You will have to start doing some carpentry by producing paint and later on furniture in Paris. Some kinds of paint can be bought at Material Merchants, the biggest selection can be found in Beijing at the present. What's Carpentry for in HKO? You will need to produce some furniture to complete quests in Hello Kitty Online, the most important one being the "noise machine" called "pink cat eared radio". You will get some more furniture-quests after saving Hello Kitty, but those quests are purely optional. Some (but not all) of the furniture that you will produce for quests will stay in your inventory afterwards so you can use it in your house. On the other hand there are also lots of optional guides for furniture available in Beijing (at the Farm Market). They can be produced to make your house/room look nicer or to give to your friends for their houses. Note that carpentry often also needs wood from plants you can only grow in your garden! There are not so many pieces of carpentry-guides ingame at the present in August 2010: *paint and other components *furniture - some special guides might also be available at event-times only for a week or so once a year each Components: All of the furniture you can produce by crafting will also need components (materials) you will have to craft first. You can also buy lots of components and some raw materials needed at Material Merchants. The merchant in Beijing has most of them, he also sells clay & dry mud. Recipes listed by level (August 2010): materials/components * 2 red paint (buy): 5 red dye, 15 water, 6 magic spices * 2 blue paint (buy): 5 blue dye, 15 water, 8 magic spices * 2 yellow paint: 5 yellow dye (buy), 15 water, 8 magic spices * 2 green paint: 5 green dye (buy), 15 water, 8 magic spices, 5 green mud (buy) * 2 orange paint (buy): 5 orange dye, 15 water, 8 magic spices, 5 dry mud (buy) * 2 purple paint: 5 purple dye (buy), 15 water, 8 magic spices, 5 dry mud (buy) * 2 white paint: 5 white dye, 15 water, 8 magic spices, 5 dry mud (buy) * 2 black paint: 5 black dye, 15 water, 8 magic spices, 5 dry mud (buy) * 4 copper hinge: 2 fine copper (buy) + 1 tools & knick-knacks (buy) * 2 copper knob: 2 fine copper ((buy) + 2 tools & knick-knacks (buy) furniture * 1 basic wooden window frame: 2x copper hinge (component), 4x copper knob (component), 3x wood polish (buy: Farm Market), 5x tools k-k (buy: Material Merchant), 10x good floral wood (big wind bell tree, middle secret peak) * 1 pink-purple window frame: 18x lemon wood (plant on farm), 4x purple paint (component), 5x tools k-k (buy), 2x copper knob (component), 4x copper hinge (component) * 1 dark teal (green) window frame: 13x cherry tree wood (plant on farm), 2 green paint (component), 5 tools k-k (buy), 2 copper knob (component), 4x copper hinge (component) * 1 basic pink single bed: 20x goat bamboo (south wind grassland), 6x wood polish (buy: Farm Market), 1 mattress (buy: Material Merchant), 7x tools k-k (buy) * 1 purple queen-sized bed: 30x cherry wood (plant on farm), 4x purple paint (component), 1x mattress (buy), 8x tools k-k (buy) * 1 queen-sized Victorian bed: 12x caterpillar wood (caterpillar tree, west dream land), 30x apple wood (plant on farm), 7x orange paint (buy), 1x mattress (buy), 10 tools k-k (buy) * 1 basic wooden shoe rack: 5x moso bamboo, 5x goat bamboo (both south wind grassland/north wind grassland), 2x wood polish (buy), 3x tools k-k (buy) * 1 basic wooden book case: 12x maple (caterpillar tree, west dream land), 5x wood polish (buy), 4x tools k-k (buy) * 1 book case + closets: 20x chestnut wood (plant on farm), 4x black paint (component), 4x white paint (component), 4x red paint (buy), 5x tools k-k (buy) * 1 cream-colored wardrobe: 2 yellow paint (component), 18x lemon tree wood (plant on farm), 10 copper knobs (component), 6 copper hinge (component), 8 tools k-k (buy) * 1 wardrobe with drawers: 20x coffee tree wood (plant on farm), 4x copper hinge (component), 4x copper knob (component), 5 tools k-k (buy), 2 wood polish (buy) * 1 silver TV table: 4x black paint (component), 4x white paint (component), 4x copper knob (component), 6x tools k-k (buy), 11x jasmine tea wood (plant on farm) * 1 pink tripod side table: 5 caterpillar-wood (west dream land), 3 tools k-k (buy), 2 red paint (buy) * 1 wooden desk with drawers: 20x apple tree wood (plant on farm), 6 copper knobs (component), 6 copper hinge (component), 8 tools k-k (buy), 3 wood polish (buy) * 1 blue Z-table: 3 blue paint (buy), 5x orange tree wood (plant on farm), 5 coffee tree wood (plant on farm), 4 tools k-k (buy) * 1 pink cat-ears radio: 12 tough copper doodads (component: forging), 1 sturdy frame (component: forging), 1 white paint, 1 red paint (buy), 3 tools k-k (buy) * 1 basic wooden stool: 8 Wind bell wood (middle secret peak), 2 tools k-k (buy), 2 wood polish (buy) * 1 blue upholstered chair: 12 cherry tree wood (plant on farm), 2 upholstery (component: sewing), 2 blue dye (component: sewing), 1 blue paint (buy), 3 tools k-k (buy) * 1 wooden cream couch: 15 jasmine tree wood (plant on farm), 10 upholstery (component: sewing), 5 tools k-k (buy), 5 white dye (component: sewing), 40 soft bamboo hair (south wind grass land, north wind grass land) * 1 floral divider screen: 45 long rattan (kaolit tree in west dream forest + east dream forest), 1 red paint (buy), 3x tools k-k (buy), 1x green paint (component), 9x copper hinge (component) Category:Skills